


A Perfectly Normal Wizard

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Insane Lord Mortem's Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Everybody Lives, Except Voldemort, Gen, Insane Harry, It's confusing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Master of Death, Self-Reflection, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Harry James Potter discovered something rather disturbing about who he might have once been, in a muggle library of all places.





	A Perfectly Normal Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter2016/gifts).



> If you haven't read Insane Lord Mortem then this won't make any sense. Go back and read it.

Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans Potter and James Charlus Potter was proud to say he was a perfectly normal wizarding child thank you very much. He lived in Godric’s Hollow, a perfectly normal wizarding-muggle village, and went to a perfectly normal wizarding school, of the name Hogwarts.

Like most perfectly normal wizarding children, he loved stories. He practically had The Tales of Beedle the Bard memorised, although his favourite was the true story of Insane Lord Morten, a wizard who’d stolen from his father, scared his mother, saved his uncle Sev, and shocked Professor Dumbledore, quite an achievement.

Like any perfectly normal teenager, he had a slightly rebellious phase. In that phase he took himself off exploring the muggle world, and in particular, muggle libraries, which was how he came across a series of books about himself.

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ by J.K. Rowling was devoured eagerly, and when the librarian kicked him out at closing time, he borrowed the next six.

Harry didn’t sleep for 72 hours. When he emerged from his bedroom, he found himself looking at his parents in thoughtful contemplation. The books had accurately described the wizarding world’s well known history, and his parent’s private history in disturbing detail. It told of how his life might have been, had Lord Mortem not interfered. He couldn’t help note that in the books, his alter ego had collected his father’s invisibility cloak, and Dumbledore’s allegedly Unbeatable wand, both of which had been stolen by Insane Lord Mortem. What really intrigued Harry was the concept of time travel… and that put his parent’s stories about a man with inky black hair, bright green eyes and a mad smile into an entirely different light.

Harry gathered up the books, and returned them to the library, where several muggles were delighted to find that he’d returned them.

“You look just like Harry Potter!” one of them told him. “Although you’re missing the scar.” Harry smiled weakly.

“Yeah… isn’t that weird.” He grimaced, pushed all the knowledge of Boy Who Lived from his head, and fled back to his home. Harry was a perfectly normal wizard, and that’s how he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope this wasn't too confusing? Basically the Harry Potter born from a Lily and James who didn't ever fight Voldemort - because Lord Mortem (aka Harry Potter from an alternate future) already defeated him - finds the books that Lord Mortem wrote about his childhood under the alias JK Rowling.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment! :) x


End file.
